1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor plans, and more particularly to generating an image of a floor plan of a facility based on data collected from mobile computing devices having location tracking functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A floor plan is typically printed out on paper and posted on a wall at the entrance (e.g., main lobby area) of a facility to provide a person such as a visitor or emergency response personnel with an illustration of the layout of each floor of the facility. The floor plan that is printed may also be posted at other areas throughout the facility to show exit routes to be used in case of an emergency evacuation of the facility. However, the facility may undergo renovation, which causes various changes in the floor plan. Therefore, it may be difficult to timely create updated versions of the floor plan, and replace each floor plan that is posted within the facility with one of the updated versions of the floor plan. Accordingly, visitors and emergency response personnel that need guidance for navigating the facility may have to utilize a printed floor plan posted within the facility that is outdated and non-portable. Moreover, the printed floor plan may not be readily available to visitors and emergency personnel as they are navigating the facility, because the printed floor plan may be only posted at select locations throughout the facility.